Lost Scissors (AKASHI x READER)
by otakiyannah03
Summary: A simple, red scissors always made you smile and met with Akashi Seijuuro. Someone who made you love basketball. In returning the scissors, will you mess up? Or will you make him smile? Akashi x Reader


HAHAHAHAHA xD (Ehh?! Why does my one-shots always starts with a laugh?) Well, because I really can't believe I'm making one-shots! I know I'm weird, hihi~ I hope you like it though. Please read and review~ your review makes me cry, you know T^T

It was Rakuzan's school festival, that's why your fellow peers are too busy and you can't even have your free time. Oh, you really don't have a free time since you need to be busy too as the class' representative.

"(insert best friend's name)-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Where art thou?! Where's my beloved scissors!?" You kept shouting with a worried face. You didn't ca—No, they really didn't care since there too busy. Your best friend, too, has been adding too much problems to you by disappearing just like a bubble and even getting your things without permission.

"Mou, I wish a scissors then will fall down from the sky—WAH!" You suddenly jumped backwards when a long, sharp, red scissors came flying.

You chuckled nervously while looking up with both of your hands, like praying. "Thank you very much! Savior!" Then you picked the scissors and went back to your classroom.

You needed scissors since your class lacked one. This was used to cut your decorations for your Maid Café for your class' entry. As you came back, your classmates sighed in relief and ask you where you've been. "Oh, I just went out to find (bf/n)-chan for my scissors." You assured them.

"Eh? Then who's scissors is that?" One of your classmates asked you. "Oh, someone in heaven gave me this." You smiled. They didn't care and continued to work on cutting and decorating.

"Congratulations, Class-B! Because of everyone's hard work, trust in each and everyone, and unity, you have successfully top in the first place! Well done guys! Thanks, too, _-chan, for your responsibility as the class representative." Our teacher praised you and your classmates with a smile. Then after which, classes started and time flew~

It was dismissal time when you planned to seat down one of the benches outside of the gym in your campus. You were working on your home works that are needed to be passed tomorrow. You sighed heavily. You suddenly got your attention to the bushes when it somehow made a weird sound.

As you came near slowly, "Phew! I thought it was a black cat, signaling me that I would have a bad day for today." You smiled and saw a basketball. You picked it up and went to the gym.

You heard squeaking of shoes and tapping of balls. You remembered again, BASKETBALL. When you hear that word, if you can hear that sounds, you always smile about the fact you love basketball. You remember someone that made you love basketball. That guy, yeah a boy, his hair was something color red-ish and he was a shortie. That was the time when you were amused about that sport when you still even don't know what sport was that. Then that man explained what sport was that and even told you his own opinions. You kinda liked that guy or somehow loved that guy. You just felt something weird, that's all.

You quietly went inside and went through the side of the gym to avoid interrupting their practice. You saw and realized that Rakuzan's captain was Akashi Seijuuro. You weren't in the same class as his, but you always end up seeing that guy, with a frown, with it's here chromatic eyes and its red hair. You even laughed the fact that he's short for a basketball player.

You placed the ball properly and when you were about to go out of the equipment room, "Wah!" You were startled as the famous Akashi Seijuuro is outside of the room you just entered. "A-Akashi-kun?"

"I know that you saw red scissors at the school festival. Please give it to me." He crossed his arms coolly. Then you remembered again that it fell from the sky. That someone from heaven gave it to you.

"I-Is is yours?" You asked. He nodded. "Yes."

"Uwah! Really? That scissors made our class the top." You grinned as you were painting a tint of pink on your cheeks. "Could you please wait for me as I'll get it to my classroom?" He smiled at you which were rare to see. He nodded and you started to run away.

As you were running, you were blushing and smiling to see his smile. You thought that it was sincere and pure. You entered the classroom and saw the room empty. You fetched your bag and went again to the gym. You quietly went to him handing the scissors. "Here, Akashi-kun!" You beamed at him with a grin.

"Thank you but I'm still disappointed." After he smiled, he frowned and accepted the scissors you handed out. "Eh? If it's about the scissors," He looked at you and you let out a small smile. "Then what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm." He thought. "Let's eat lunch together at the rooftop tomorrow." You blushed furiously, thinking what did he eat that made him think to eat with you.

"If it can make up, then sure." You smiled up to your ears. Even though you were blushing, you were confidently smiling. Now you knew, it was Akashi. The guy who told you and introduced you basketball. Now you knew, that he was the one who made you to feel those weird feelings. Now you knew, that he was the one you liked or somehow loved.

He smiled. Then he mouthed words, "You're mine." You blushed but you hugged him. "If it's you, then okay."

"You're mine. No one is allowed to steal you from me." You still blushed, you laughed and he smiled. "Yeah yeah." You smiled happily. It made you thought again that you kept smiling from the festival upto now just because of his lost scissors.

HAHAHA! If you're reading this, then thanks~ 3 Please review! ONEGAI! T^T Uhm, I'll make Aomine's one-shot soon, too. Hehe~ Sharin' 3 Again, please review!~


End file.
